Scrumptious Stories
by Lara D
Summary: Previously 'YUMMY FOOD' America'sHamChal! Disclaimer: I do not own SG or the types of food in this story. Enjoy your meal! Some Puckabrina involved, but not too much since this is a food story! I am open to all suggestions!
1. Marshmallows

**A/N. Hey people, how are you guys doing? I'm guessing awesome! Ok well this is for America's Ham's FOOD CHALLENGE!!! *A loud voice bellows* Thank you loud voice. I'm sorry if this is getting you hungry but I did this like about 7:00 so it's dedicated to my mom's cooking…AH! IT'S BURNING!! Ok never mind! This is for my mom(and sister)! Enjoy! Oh and this is kinda random, so if you hate those kinds of things then don't read it. Oh and I'm trying to do 'POV's' here! Yay!**

_**!!**__**YUMMY FOOD!!**_

_**Chapter 1: **__**MARSHMALLOWS!!**_

**DPOV**

"OH OH Granny! Can we make Marshmallows?!?!" I said jumping up and down. Today was my birthday, June 2O. I'm turning 9! They through a birthday party for me and it's still going. There were streamers everywhere! And a big 'HAPPY 9th BIRTHDAY DAPHNE!' sign outside. I love today.

"Sure _libeling, _but get your sister to help you." Granny Relda said not glancing at the girl. She was glancing as the rising bread in the oven. My eyes went wide.

"TAKE COVER!!" Puck cried, then hid behind the couch. The other Grimms hid in other places that were not too close to the kitchen.

3...

2...

1...

KABOOM!!!!

I took a glance at the kitchen door, then slowly Elvis opened it with his snout. Which by the way is ADORABLE!!! He was wearing a birthday hat. Puck and Sabrina laughed at him, until I gave MY puppy dog face at them. The kitchen was a complete mess not the bread though. It was in the oven looking like nothing happened at all. I beg to differ. The oven had some black stuff on it. The pots and pats were KINDA melted and…well…over all; it was a messed up kitchen!

"Oh, I'm sorry _libeling_, but I guess you have to make them outside." Granny said walking towards the pantry. She rummaged in it until she said 'Aha!' which by the way, made me jump. Granny handed me the marshmallows and I took Sabrina's hand outside to the grill where Uncle Jake was talking to Briar Rose. Ahh…they are SSOOOO meant for each other!! Especially Sabrina and Puck! Those lovebirds!!

"Hey Uncle Jake, could we use the wand, we're gonna make marshmallows!" I squealed. He gave a nod to Daphne and took a wand out if his pocket. It was Merlin's Wand. See we made a deal with Baba Yaga that we would help her get some 'items' at the beginning of each month for the exchange for Merlin's Wand. And let me tell ya, the items were HORRIFING!!

I put the marshmallows in trays while 'Brina zapped them with the wand. I certainly did not want to use it! To much magic=too much trouble! Me and Red put a 'D'- with icing- on each of the marshmallows and we put the sticks. We started to serve them to the guest. By the time there were five left on the tray, people started to go home. They said their good-byes and loaded themselves in their vehicles. It wouldn't be 'right' to say 'cars' since Cinderella and Tom went home in the Pumpkin Carriage.

Me and Red took one and we saved the rest for Sabrina, Puck, and Elvis. We started with Elvis first since he would probably pounce on us if we didn't give him one quickly. Red threw it in the air and Elvis caught it in one gulp. Next Sabrina's room. Sabrina wasn't in her room so we decided to go to Puck's. We were quiet because WE didn't want to step on any traps or wake up the monkeys - I mean the CHIMPANZEES!!!! We were about to yell for Puck until we saw him on his trampoline NOT ALONE!!! We looked closer to see who he was with. You can probably guess who right? SABRINA!!! And ya know what they were doing…KISSING!! We could have some fun with this. I talked it over with Red and we giggled with them almost noticing but they didn't. I guess they were 'in the moment'. Puck's arms were wrapped around 'Brina's waist and her arms were around his neck. AWWW!!!! Ok here's our cue:

"Sabrina and Puck, sitting on a trampoline K I S S I N G!! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the fairy carriage!!" Me and Red screamed/sung.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Puck and Sabrina screamed with their faces really bright red. No seriously, I think they have to invent another kind of red. Red and I started rolling on the floor laughing so hard we snorted!!!

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!" I screamed/giggled. Sabrina glared at me, but I didn't care. THIS WAS THE BEST BIRTHDAY OF MY LIFE!! Hmm…wait, I know how I can make it better….

I took Red's arm and we sprinted out of the awwesometabulous room.

"GRANNY WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Red and I said in unison.

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!" Sabrina and Puck screamed running towards us.

Yup, BEST birthday EVER!!!

_**A/N. This is fun!! I wonder what dish I will come up with next…thank you America's Ham for the challenge!! Happy New Year everyone!**_


	2. Sausages

_**A/N. HHHEEEELLLLOOO!!! Ok well I got lovely reviews for this story so I'm happy! Tomorrow is New Years so I'm gonna try and update ALL of my stories today! So be prepared! If I don't then probably tomorrow, or the next day after that. I have writers block for Things Happen etc. (I'm lazy just writing the whole thing). Here is chapter 2! P.S. This is for the dog that we all love!**_

**SAUSAGES!!!**

**EPOV**

I'm hungry, wanna know what I'm hungry for? Well you can probably guess…SAUSAGES!! I want them so badly!! I am watching some kind of sport with Puck. He keeps on shouting, 'DEFENSE DEFENSE!!" And it hurts my ears, but not as much as when he makes Daphne's sister scream, "PUCK YOU NITWIT!!"

Oh well enough of the lovebirds. I know this because I snoop into Daphne and the red girl's conversations. The conversations are that Sabrina and Puck will get married in the future and that they will have over 4 babies or something like that, maybe it was 40? I got to get my hearing right! Anyway I'm still with Puck unfortunately since Granny is cleaning up the place since Sabrina and Puck's last incident. The game has an orange ball and you have to toss it to other people or in this circle thing that's attached to some kind of thing. I think it's a hoola-hoop?…..oh well. I am really tired of," DEFENSE OFFENSE OFFENSE DEFENSE DEFENSE!!" And repeat, so I am now sneaking into the kitchen to look for sausages…my tummy is grumbling, I NEED FOOD!!

Hmm….eggs from breakfast, nope…..spaghetti from last night, nope…..a squeaky toy, hmm….I could use that! Hmmm…AHA!! SAUSAGES!! Finally after two years I have sneaked into the refrigerator and actually got SAUSAGES!!! Oh wait until I get my paws on this!

**DPOV**

They are soo meant for each other!!__I'm going to the kitchen right now since me and Red and tired from daydreaming Sabrina and Puck's wedding! Oh no!

"ELVIS!!!!!' I screamed running away.

"EVERYBODY GRAB YOUR POSSESIONS AND GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!' Uncle Jake screamed who just happened to come back to the house after another hour a the coffee shop. MORE LOVEBIRDS ARE IN THE AIR!!!__Ahh!! The stench! I am right now running out of the house for my life! I look up to see Puck carrying Sabrina…BRIDLE STYLE!!! Literally, lovebirds in the air!!!

**EPOV**

Ahh…sweet sweet sausages! Hmm….were did everybody go?

_**A/N. Another chapter up! Hope you guys liked! Thank you to America's Ham and Camaro- Enthusiast for reviewing this hungry story!**_


	3. Cupcakes

_**A/N. Hi, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Happy New Year! Sorry, I know I'm ALOT days late. I hope you checked out 'Recipe for Disaster' by Camaro-Enthusiast. If you didn't, I suggest after reading this, do so on hers. Here is your chapter 3! This is dedicated to my 'god-sister', Sowie. P.S. Red and Daphne are 14 & Sabrina and Puck are 19 in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 3: Cupcakes **

**RPOV**

"Hi Granny." I said while passing her in the upstairs hallway, smiling for once. Weird. I don't usually smile, I guess New Year's is getting to me. Yes it was New Years Eve. We were going to Briar Rose's house for the party-sorry- I MEANT to say: Briar Rose and UNCE Jake's house. They got married during December. 'It was SOOO romantic!' as Daphne explained, she said that SHE would be the wedding planner for Sabrina and Puck's wedding. Like I would believe that. Sorry, I'm being negative because it doesn't seem…right. Sorry again.

But anyway, we are going to bring some food. LIKE: a blue turkey that tastes like fish, some drink that tastes like fruits and vegetables, and a cake, regular to be exact. YUUMM! And homemade. EVEN YUMMIER! Sabrina is making the batter since she declined Granny's offer of helping I hate to say it bbuuut…something is REALLY wrong with Sabrina. 1: She doesn't like Granny's food. 2: She has been acting weird lately. MEANING she isn't that stubborn anymore, she is REALLY STUBBORN now! Probably some relationship problems with you-know-who. Yeah, 'Brina and Puck got together for…I think a week already…hmm. I gotta ask Daffy that.

I got down stairs in my outfit, which 'Brina handed me from Daphne since she was at soccer practice. It was a red silk dress, with a flower attached to it. I didn't like high-heels so she went with flats which were very comfortable for me. Wait a second, how did we afford all this stuff?

"Hey Red." A voice said snapping me out of my thoughts. Daphne was waving her hand in front of my face while holding her boyfriends hand. Her dad got really mad when he found out that they liked each other. Tough dad. At least she HAS a dad! Sorry, still grieving over my family…well my REAL family.

"Red, can you handle the cupcakes?" Sabrina asked coming down the stairs HAND-IN-HAND with you-know-who. Guess they made up! I was going to ask something to Sabrina until someone interrupted.

"Oh you guys got back together?" David, Daphne's boyfriend, asked. Sabrina smiled at Puck.

"Not exactly…"

"What did you do?" Daphne asked curiously.

"We made a bet with Uncle Jake that if we behaved during the party, we would get something in return." I looked surprised, not by the bet that is. Uncle Jake and Puck are like the same thing- mischievous.

"Well…how do you know he's not going to give you something you don't like?" I asked.

"The magic dude promised." Puck stated. Puck waved his pinky in the air meaning that they pinky-swore, obviously. It wouldn't be a shocker of Uncle Jake crossed his fingers behind his back. Teens. Wait scratch that, I am already one! Hmm…wonder when I got a sense of humor…

"I thought Granny said we we're bringing a cake?" I asked kinda puzzled.

"Well it WAS going to be a cake, but Granny liked the idea of cupcakes better, 'cause they bring people together." She explained. But I STILL didn't get it.

"How?" I asked even more puzzled. Sabrina shrugged.

"_Leiblings! _Let's go now! The party starts at 6:00, it's 5:50!" Granny Relda called from the car. Or as Sabrina calls it 'The Death Trap'.

"Well we better get going." Sabrina said.

_+A Few Hours Later(5 or 6 Hours)+_

"Hello Folks and welcome back to the count down to 2010!…" The reporter on TV droned on. The party was fun! Almost half of Ferryport Landing was there, some inside the house, some on the patio, some in the backyard, but really, the whole place was full. Uncle Jake was handing the adults (the ones that LOOK like adults) wine, while the kids (meaning me, Daphne, David, Sabrina, Puck, and some more of the teens and kids) got the sparkling grape juice. We played a game on the Internet called, 'Peter Answers'. It was fun! David brought his cousin, James who is one of the most obnoxious people on the planet. Puck and James got along just fine. Probably because they have lots in common, maybe too much. They both:

*Like playing pranks

*Call people names

*Have blonde hair

*LOVE candy

*Have a side of evil, sometimes

*Hate it when people call them names (James: Shorty, Tiny Tim, & Jumpy. Puck: Pixie, Peter- wait, Puck might be in my thoughts…LETS skip _THAT _name, Stink-pot (Sabrina's name for him usually), Person, Who are you? Yeah 'Who are you?' and 'Person' has become a nickname. Don't ask why.)

AND THAT'S about all they have in common (so far). I went to get a cupcake when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I said panicking that whoever I bumped into would hurt me. Yeah I'm still really shy.

"Don't worry, it happens a lot." The person mumbled. The person was a male because of his voice, which made me melt- wait, when do I MELT?!? I turned to look at him, but instead, I started staring at him. He had chocolate brown hair and had ocean blue eyes, similar to Sabrina's except darker. I think he noticed me looking- excuse me, STARING at him because he looked uncomfortable at the moment.

"Umm…is there something on me?" The boy asked with the corners of his lips curling up in a smile. I shook my head furiously with my face bright red. No pun intended.

"I'm sorry I-I was umm--just.." I stuttered. I'm SUCH an idiot. He smiled at me.

"Like I said, don't worry, it happens a lot." The boy said and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"My name's Alex." The boy said, but now I will refer him to his name. I nodded.

"Mine's Red." I said with my voice squeaking a little bit. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!

"Red…awesome name." He said smiling widely. I blushed hard. Behind him were the cupcakes. What? I'm still hungry. The whole night I've been saying, "Hi!", "How are you?", "Long time no see!", "Look! I'm not insane anymore!", and my latest one, "I'm so sorry!" Back to reality, wait I'm not sure if Alex WAS reality.

"Hey Red, ya still there?" He asked waving his hand at my face. I got out of my thoughts, I think. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda hungry."

"Well, than you should really try Relda Grimm's cupcakes. They are really good!" Alex said getting excited at once.

"Well, I'm the one who brought the cupcakes." I said shyly because I didn't want to seem to be the bragging type.

"Wait, you live with her?" He asked surprised. I nodded.

"Doesn't she have three other kids?"

"Well five if you count Uncle Jake and Elvis, our dog." He laughed. I just smiled, I'm not REALLY the laughing type.

"Did you make them?" He asked looking towards the cupcakes.

"Well, if putting the icing on them means making them then yes." He laughed his glorious laugh- WAIT GLORIOUS?!?! I hate myself. Alex handed me one.

"Thanks." I said he nodded. I ate really fast. Ah…FINALLY FOOD! He started to chuckle. There was some icing on my lips. I was about to wipe it off with a tissue when his warm hand stopped me.

"Let me do it." He said with a smile. He leaned closer to me. OH MY FRICKIN GOD!! He's gonna kiss- I couldn't finish, his lips met mine. Weird. Just a few minutes ago, we bumped into each other, now he's kissing me. WAIT! He's KISSING ME!! And really GOOD! He broke it off, there was some icing on HIS lips now. He blushed.

"Sorry, I just-I-" He stuttered. I silenced him. I took a tissue from one of the table's and wiped it off. We smiled at each other.

"EVERYBODY! 10 seconds 'till the NEW YEAR!!" Uncle Jake yelled. Everybody was quite…well for a millisecond.

"10!…"

"9!…"

"8!…"

"7!…"

"6!…"

"5!…"

"4!.."

"3!…"

"2!…"

"1!"

"YAY!!!" People started to hug each other and drink their wine/sparkling grape juice. I drank mine and Alex drank his. He smiled at me sheepishly. I laughed. I hugged him while he hugged me back. Behind him, Daphne was giving me a thumbs-up. David was smiling at me with his arm around Daphne's waist. Sabrina and Puck were making out on the couch. Guess they made up. I looked at Alex, then my cupcake.

Well what do you know? I guess cupcakes DO bring people together!

_**A/N. I know this centered mostly on Red, but anyway, I hope you liked it! Next one will be from 'around the world'! Thank you reviewers: Camaro-Enthusiast(x2), Cowz-Are-Cool(x2), _, CGreene, America's Ham, 12,grimmfan21, Horsegirl99, & mayls!**_


	4. Hamburgers

_**A/N. I'M SOOO SORRY! I haven't been updating in a while! See, there's this site called Wattpad and I write other stories on it. I was SOO busy on that, that I only have time to do one story at a time (maybe each month). PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my Tita Jannah and my sisters friends, Maria-Elena. 'Tita' is tagalog for 'Aunt' just an FYI. :D OK! It's dedicated to my Aunt because she gave me the idea, and my sisters friend for giving 'Cloudy with A Chance Of Meatballs' as a thank-you gift! The plot for this chapter isn't really good though…**_

**_OMG! I just found out Feb.15 is REALLY National Hamburger Day!! =O That is SOOO weird!_**

_**P.S. Sabrina and Puck are 13, Red and Daphne are 9.**_

**Chapter 4: HAMBURGERS**

Sabrina Grimm was starving. She didn't eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Maybe a snack here and there, but she was HUNGRY! So she went up to her room and fell asleep.

The next morning, she heard a movie playing down stairs.

_Sunshine, sunshine, RAINING sunshine!…_

She groaned. Not this again! Daphne and Red had been watching "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" for two weeks now. They demanded they buy it when they saw it at Target. Now they have posters, pictures, even their gigantic foods from the movie (made personally by Granny). Sabrina put on her slippers and went down stairs to TRY to eat something. She found Granny making green French toast while Puck -unwillingly- placed the plates and utensils on the table. He went to the refrigerator and got the pink bubbling syrup. Sabrina wondered how it could still bubble up…she shook the thought out of her head and sat down at the table.

"Cheeseburger." The computerized voice in the movie said. It was at the part where Flint was typing what food would be made first…but all the power in his house went out and his dad screamed. Sabrina sighed and played with the French toast that Puck had laid on the table.

"Here you go Ugly." He muttered then took his own seat. He -willingly- gobbled the food up, and got thirds. Sabrina sighed and stood up from her seat.

"Going to the Blue Plate Special 'Brina?" Uncle Jake asked coming down from the stairs. She nodded. She needed REAL food.

"I'll come too." He said taking his coat. He kissed Granny goodbye and walked with her to the deathtrap.

*15 Minutes Later*

"We're here." He said. They stepped into the restaurant and immediately, she smelled her favorites.

"Heya Jake, 'Brina. Table for two?" Farah asked through her pink bubble gum. He nodded and Farah showed us a table.

"I'll be right back ya'll, just need to get my notebook." She said popping a bubble. Uncle Jake was reading newspaper from one of the stands and the headlines read "Cat is saved from a fire in southwest NY!" Yesh, reporters are writing boring stuff these days…no offense. Farah came back.

"So, whad ya wanna order?" She asked.

"Umm…Farah, you can cut the Texan accent." Uncle Jake whispered to her.

"I know, I just like talking that way." She whispered normally to him. Uncle Jake looked at the menu.

"National Hamburger Week?" He asked incredulously. Sabrina looked at the menu. It did say that. Farah nodded.

"Yup. It was in 1987, this place was packed with people for the whole week, and they asked for hamburgers." She said. Uncle Jake said a faint 'Oh' looked at the menu again.

"Well, guess I'm having a hamburger with fries and a coke. What about you 'Brina?" He asked Sabrina. She shrugged.

"Guess I'll have the same thing as you except I'll have Mountain Dew instead." She mumbled and Farah took the menu's away.

*Few Minutes Later*

"Enjoy." Farah said leaving Sabrina and Jake to eat. Sabrina took a huge bite out of her burger and the flavors invaded her mouth.

"So. Uncle Jake. Are you going out with Briar this weekend?" Sabrina asked her uncle after she swallowed the rest of her food. He blushed but nodded modestly. Then he looked at his watch.

"We gotta go 'Brina, Granny's gonna get worried." Uncle Jake said standing up. He paid Farah the bill and we headed home.

*Later…Sabrina's POV (FINALLY!)*

Uncle Jake dropped me off at the house and went to pick up Briar. I entered the house listening to -once again- the movie.

"You're STILL watching that?" I asked the two nine year olds. They nodded not looking at me. I shrugged and went to sit on the couch where Puck was hogging it. I kicked his leg so I could sit.

"How many times have they repeated this?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I lost count at 3."

I sighed. Never trust Puck to count down for you, especially if it involves bombs. The movie was at the beginning again.

"Hey Daffy, did you know today's National Hamburger Day?" I asked her. She paused the movie and turned to me.

"IT'S REAL?!?!?" She asked all excited. I nodded. She yelled for Granny to make hamburgers for lunch. She unpaused the movie.

"It REALLY WORKS!" Flint Lockwood yelled as hamburgers began to fall from the sky. I chuckled. I finally got my appetite back…

**A/N. Was it ok? Too short? PLEASE COMMENT! I stayed up all night to finish this. Happy Valentines Day and for Thomas Edison's Birthday on February 11****th. ****Since the movie was "Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs", the key words, food, invention, and funny, came to my head and I thought I just had to give a shout-out to Thomas A. Edison. Anyone know his middle name? You get a shout-out next chapter if you guess right! **

**2/13/10**

**P.S. My brothers birthday party was today! *Smiles* HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIVE YEAR OLD! **

Ok I just had to write this: Happy Birthday To You, You Live In A Zoo, You Smell Like Cheese, Happy Birthday To You! (The Birthday Dude cam up with that)


	5. A Surprise, Maybe Facebook Too

**YUMMY FOOD**

**Originally Made :April 8 7:17 PM**

_**A/N. Sorry it's been taking me SO long to update! I have a story to do (including one on Wattpad), family stuff, vacation, Katie, Casey, YOU guys...all that stuff. Shout-out time!!**_

_**limegreenmachine: Thank you for your kind words!**_

_**sabrinagrimm: Thanks for the comment!**_

_**Cam: Hi!! Don't worry, I won't turn insane when people don't sign in...**_

_**Bigtimebooks a.k.a. Katie: You're scaring me. First T.H.F.A.R., then C. Carnival, everything else, Wattpad, now THIS!! You are on FIRE!! Oh and I made a picture of Annabeth and Percy holding hands! I'll show you it at school when we get back!**_

_**Oh! And the POV's will be somewhat different this time..Here we go! To Mr. Canis!**_

**-*-*-Chapter 5: A Surprise...****Maybe Facebook from Daphne too...-*-*-**

_*Daphne's POV*_

"Oh _le__iblings_! This is special for Mr. Canis! It's the very same day he was welcomed into the family!" Granny said cheerfully. Daphne bit hard on her palm. She could not suppress her excitement.

"Ohmygodohmygod!!" She squealed. Sabrina just smiled, while Puck grumbled. Red was out with some guy. What was his name? Aaron? Arthur? Wait no ALEX! Yeah! She met him at the New Year party. She was so happy. Now her comfort food was cupcakes.

"Where is the Wolf now?" He said nonchantly. Daphne gasped.

"Puck! Stop being a jerk-azoid for one night can't you!" She glared at him. Guess who said that? Daphne did! Puck looked shocked, but straightened his face...if he could do that, that is...

"Yes, I agree with Daphne. Jerk-azoid, but where IS Mr. Canis?" Sabrina asked. Granny smiled at her.

"Oh Mr. Canis is out getting plans for the war." She said her smile fading a bit. Daphne frowned. We got our baby brother back! But he and her parents are out today in Manhattan, getting jobs and seeing if they can rent an apartment for the week.

"Ok then. What should we do today?" Sabrina asked. Granny hesitated.

"Hmm...you could go out and buy presents for him?" Granny suggested. Daphne nodded and proceeded to get her wallet. Her mom had started to give her an allowance. Each month was at least 50 bucks. Her wallet was light purple with firework designs on it. Uncle Jake added a feature to it. It lights up. SOO cool!! She went back stairs to see...Sabrina and Puck holding hands?

"Uhh...why are you guys holding hands? TOGETHER? SMILING?" She asked the teens, smiling herself. They were shocked and quickly pulled their hands away, faces red (as usual). They stuttered.

"Uu-uh we-we did-didnot see we-uh-" They stuttered pretty 'well' Daphne just giggled and walked past them. She took out her phone and looked at the picture. There was an album called "Sweet, Sappy, and Embarrassing Moments of Puckabrina." She made that a nickname for them. In the album were pictures of Sabrina and where they went to the park. Daphne had went to the bathroom, when she exited, Puck was pushing her sister on the swing. 'Click!' Another where Puck was kissing Sabrina on the cheek, before they broke up. 'Click!' She guessed they were secretly dating. Again. It was still pretty cute! Now she had a new one! 'Click!'

"'K lovebirds! Let's go Mr. Canis shopping!" She chirped. Puck's jaw a hanging down. His mind was screaming at him, 'DID MUNCHKIN FIND OUT!?!' Sabrina's was praying not, 'Please please please OH PLEASE LORD TELL ME SHE DOESN'T KNOW!!' Daphne was too excited to see their frightened girls flew on Puck to the mall. Daphne glanced at Puck and saw he was smiling at Sabrina...'Click!'

"I think I see something for Mr. Canis." Daphne said, looking over to the men's department. A devious plan formed unto her mind.

"Why don't we split up? Since I know what to get, you guys can go together to look for something. We'll meet up back here at...say, 8- ish? Good." Then she left, leaving a speechless Sabrina and a smiling Puck. 'Daphne is soo awesome...'

*•*•*Hours Later*•*•*

"Soo...what'd you guys get?" Daphne asked the smiling teenagers. They shrugged. Daphne giggled quietly. But there was no need to be quiet. The wind was loud enough. She even snapped a few pictures here and there. The fairy and blonde would get a BIG surprise.

"_Leiblings_! Wonderful! Mr. Canis is going to get here soon!!" Granny said smiling widely at the three. Sabrina and Puck had separated, but they didn't think Daphne noticed them holding hands behind her. She quietly put HER hands behind her own back. 'Click!'

"Isn't Mr. Canis going to be surprised? I mean, look at the house!" Granny exclaimed. Daphne awed at the sight. There were pictures of him with the family everywhere. One with Henry at Central Park. Her mom helping him with the groceries! Even one with Puck and Elvis. Unfortunately, Mr. Canis was not smiling in the picture with Elvis, who found his way into the refrigerator. *Wink wink*

"He sure is Granny!" Sabrina said trying to get into the happy mood. Puck snickered. Sabrina had heard it and was now elbowing Puck in the ribs.

"Yup. Sure is Granny!" Daphne exclaimed. Luckily, no one heard her mutter, "So will Sabrina and Puck once they see their pictures on Facebook..."

Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck were sitting on the couch. Granny had set up a video message on the TV so her brother and parents would be able to wish Mr. Canis a happy...something. Celebration would be the right knocked on the door. Everyone hid behind something as someone opened the door. But Puck-being PUCK- had to ruin everything.

"IN COMING!!" Puck yelled and sling-shot-ed the figure...or should I say FIGURES at the door. They heard a scream. A girly, high pitched scream.

"Wow. Never knew the old man had lungs like THAT." Puck said before he received a smacking from Sabrina and a scolding from Granny.

"Who the fudge did that!?!?" Red screamed. Daphne was trying to suppress in her giggle. Alex came right behind her. Red immediately glared at Puck.

"Fairy." She growled, her eyes glowing a deep red. They had found something significant about Red, she had 'witch' powers and her eyes glowed red when she was about to use them. Uh oh to Puck.

"Uh oh!" He scrambled out of the room with Red on his heels. Sabrina chuckled and called out to my best friend.

"Don't worry! It's just water!" She called.

"Why water? Wouldn't Puck-o do something like peanut butter with coke and vomit or something?" Alex asked. Sabrina smiled.

"He searched on the Internet that wolves hate wet fur." Sabrina joked. I laughed. Puck is so interesting...

"Why is Red soaking wet and casting spells on Puck?" A voice asked.

"Puck pulled a prank on Red and though it was Mr. Canis." I said turning to look at the voice. It was Mr. Canis. Oh crap. He didn't look like he normally did. He DID wear his suit, but he was smiling.

"Mr. Canis...you're smiling." Sabrina pointed out. I burst out laughing, rolling uncontrollably on the floor. He just kept smiling.

"Yes, yes I am." He said in his gruff voice. Red came out smiling and hugged Mr. Canis.

"Happy celebration!" She said then stood by Alex. Mr. Canis had respect for Alex now, and besides, if Alex broke Red's heart there were two things that could happen:

•Mr. Canis could break his legs

Or

•Red could cast a spell on him to turn him into a fly and chase him with a fly

...what do you think? Right then, Daphne heard voices from the video message.

"Hey Mr. Canis!! Happy celebration of being a Grimm!!" My mom said. My dad and brother waved. We decided to call him Seth. Nickname: Sleuth...is that how you spell it? Daphne would have to ask Sabrina later… on that note, Mr. Canis grinned and started to talk to Henry and Veronica. Daphne decided to take this time to upload the photos she took...

*•*•*Later*•*•*

"I made something special for you Canis!" Granny said. We were at the dinner table. YUM! Daphne hope it was exotic.

"What is it Granny!?!" The girl with pigtails asked. Her grandmother just smiled and put the platter on the table. She opened it...meatloaf!?!

"Meatloaf?" Daphne asked. She nodded. The 10 year old turned to Sabrina. 'Meatloaf?' She mouthed to her big sis. Sabrina smiled weakly. They had fed them meatloaf at the orphanage. Daphne shuddered. Mr. Canis looked surprised at the food, then smiled widely.

"Thank you Relda! I hadn't had decent food in forever!" He said. I looked confused.

"I thought you liked Granny's...exotic food?" Sabrina said. Mr. Canis just smiled a small one.

"I do, but I haven't had a meal like THIS. I mean NORMAL. And...I think before I became...the wolf, I had a mother who fed me this." He said quietly. Daphne thought it was adorable.

"Aww!! Mr. Canis! That is SOO cute!!" She squealed. He looked alarmed but happy. Wow he's REALLY happy today. 'Upload' Daphne had just posted the pictures on the site. She looked at the hits...wow! 100,000 hits already!! People were already sending her message on the new photos. Aww... They ate, chatting endlessly.

"Presents!" Granny said. Puck shoved his gift towards Mr. Canis, but the smiling man didn't seem to mind. Then Daphne and her sister gave him their ppresents nicely.

"Thank you everyone." Mr. Canis said. Granny had gotten him a picture of them. They were smiling for the picture in front of the Empire Stae Building, when the Grimm went to New York to heal Puck. Daphne's parents and brother had gotten him some salt water taffy from the boardwalk in New Jersey. Sabrina had gotten Mr. Canis a suit, while Daphne gave him two ties: A funny looking purple one (it lights up!!) and a beige one. Alex and Red had bought a watch which Mr. Canis liked VERY much. Puck mysteriously gave a brush to the happy man.

"Why a brush Puck?" Red asked. Puck smiled slyly.

"To BRUSH of his fur, DUH!" Puck said. He DID recieve a beating from Red, and a disapproving look from Granny. Daphne went into a kicten and had said she would be back. She came out with two hats.

"Which one do you want? This birthday hat, or these wolf ears?" Daphne said. Mr. Canis rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm...I guess I'll take the birthday hat." He said. Daphne looked surprised.

"Mr. Canis? why are you being so happier than usual?" Puck asked. Mr. Canis hesiated.

"Well, with the war going, I want to be happy once in my life, knowing I might die trying to help win the war." He said. We all started to hug him.

"But by tomorrow though, you better be ready for grumpy old Canis." Granny teased. We laughed and started talking about other stuff...

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+LATER+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+

After sometime, Sabrina had gotten a text saying to check out her sister's Facebook.

"Daphne, what did you post?" Sabrina said with THE tone. Daphne just giggled. Red and Alex were sitting on the couch, making kissy faces at Puck. He turned bright red and looked at the girl with, now, a popular Facebook.

"You found out didn't you?" He growled. The girl nodded happily. Mr. Canis and Granny had found out the current situation and were now laughing 'till they couldn't breathe. Sabrina shrieked.

"DAPHNE IRIS GRIMM!!!" Sabrina yelled. Puck ran towards the computer. He saw the album. The two looked at each other, bright red.

"AND over 10,000,000 hits!" Red said.

"Mine said 100,000 hits."

"Well it gets around quick Daffy." Alex chuckled.

"Uhh...Daphne Grimm? WHAT DID YOU POST ABOUT YOUR SISTER!?!" Her dad yelled from the camera.

"Well I think it's adorable Henry! See! Seth think so too!" My mom said, putting Seth on the screen, his red fiery hair flying around.

"Pakabwina!" He said. Daphne smiled.

"Yay!! Even Seth knows their pairing name!!" Daphne cheered. Mr. Canis smiled.

"This is probably the funniest and best celebration. Ever." He said smiling at the furious teens. Daphne couldn't agree any more with the smiling man in a suit. Who happened to like meatloaf.

_**A/N. Sorry it wasn't about food that much. I just felt like posting something since it's been almost two months! Hmm...I think I shall give a sneak peek of the sequel to Things Happen here!! Hope this gets you anticipated!!**_

* * *

_I looked at the road that lay ahead. It seemed deserted. Then at the sign. Ferryport Landing eh? Madame Ko had given me my training and I was supposed to find my way back to my brother in Kerry. Myself. Without calling a jet OR stealing one. I sighed as my blonde hair blew into the breeze._

_I wonder how Holly's doing. Her and me had become friends over the years. Hmm...I saw the sky was gray. I looked at my watch. 11:23. I sighed once again and looked at the ungrateful road. __The pavement was crumbling and ant hills were all around. I kept walking._

_Sacred Grounds? What kind of place was this? Was there fairies here or something. My thoughts drifted back to Holly. Is she from here. I thought not. She lives in the crusts of the Earth for goodness sake! She told me fairies only were here for short periods. They couldn't STAY. I did some J-walking, but I didn't see any cars. I felt like an idiot when an old jalopy slammed into me on my right. I felt myself black out, but not before pressing my communicator and saying a word to my brother, Dominic._

_"Help."_

* * *

**A/N. Whoever reads AF should know who Dominic and that mysterious person is. DO NOT SPOIL IF YOU KNOW!! I hope you liked it!! Oh! And Margaux has a BIG role in the sequel BTW! Who is this mysterious Holly I keep talking about? HMMMM...**

**And I know Daphne DID NOT make the pairing name for Puckabrina. Just keep her believing…**

**And remember Alex from chapters ago? Yes, he HAS appeared again! I might do that for other chapters…so just remember new people!!**

**And guess what fairy-tale TELLS that wolves hate wet fur? It's pretty easy actually. Send me your guesses! Oh! And which would you prefer if Alex broke Red's heart?**

**Mr. Canis breaking his legs or Red with the fly swatter? **

**4/8/10**

**Peaces,Lara D**

**Also, who's excited for Book 8 of SG coming out in May!?!? Want the countdown? Links below:**

**http : // www. squidoo .com / the sisters grimm**

**Sorry, I have to space it or it won't show up. Oh! And the countdown is in a black box somewhere below on the screen. Right after that orange box that has a review from an important person or something...**

**AND I'm sorry this is spaced differently. Half of this was written on my phone, and the other half on the computer. **


	6. PIE 4 Puck

_**A/N. **__I'm BAAACCCCKK! Happy? Well, since it was over a week for The Forgotten, you get two updates for two stories! YAY! Ok, this is for Katie aka my Seafood loving friend. =D Books to Katie! (If you didn't get that, Books was replaced with Cheers, just a stupid FYI.) Oh and I'm going back to first person's POV for now. _

_I am really running outta ideas! HELP!_

**Chapter 6: P - I - E-4-Puck**

_*Puck's POV*_

"We're going to the fair, we're going to the fair!" The munchkins chanted-meaning Daphne and the lunatic over there, they were hopping around and skipping in the living room, completely blocking the TV! I just started watching a baseball game for Cheese's sake! Yes I said CHEESE. Because…Pete is a nickname and also just a name. Another version of the nickname is Petey, then try replacing the 'Y' with an 'R'. I'm not even gonna START saying the devil's name!

"Piggies, I'm asking this nicely so…SHUT UP!" I exclaimed.

"That wasn't nice." Red scrunched up her nose.

"Well, the BEGINNING was nice wasn't it?" I said. The Marshmallow pouted and stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes, soon after, we all heard a huge growl. Or was it thunder? I wasn't sure.

"Oops. Sorry." Daphne blushed. Grimm-who was sitting next to me and listening to her stupid iPod-raised an eyebrow at her, "That was YOU?" The pigtailed 9 year old nodded. "Well Daphne, we'll get some food on the way to the fair. I think there's a Pop Tart in the refrigerator somewhere…" Grimm said. The monster-aka Daphne- ran towards the kitchen screaming her head off, "FOOD!"

Grimm laughed and started humming some weird tune. "What are you humming now dogface?" She frowned, but took off her ear plugs, "Hear for yourself." She handed her ear plugs to me. It sounded up beat, and this girls voice was singing. 'Where have I heard this voice before?' I pondered. And no, it's not Taylor Swift, I've had enough of her for a WEEK. But besides that, do you think I liked it? I scrunched up my nose, "That sounds repulsive!"

"Demi Lovato is NOT repulse, she is the EXACT OPPOSITE! " Grimm snapped, pretty shocked at my statement. I rolled my eyes. Now I remember this lady, she was on the obnoxious movie the munchkin wouldn't stop watching, well two of them, "Camp Rock" and another, I think it was like "Peasant Protection Program" or something like that… Daphne came back, munching on a cinnamon Pop Tart. "What song?" She was referring to that "Demi Lovato" lady.

"Me, Myself, and Time." Grimm said. Daphne squealed, " I LOVE THAT SONG!" Then the munchkin just HAD to start singing, "I can make the rain stop, if I wanna, just by my attitude, I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and change your point of view-"

"STOP! STOP! WITH THAT REPULSIVE TUNE!" I yelled, covering my ears. I really did feel like my head was going to explode! It didn't explode when I listened to the actual singer cuz she actually sang GOOD. Daphne was probably the complete OPPOSITE.

Daphne gasped, it seemed she was going to start screaming at me, but THANKFULLY, Jake saved us. "Hey! Let's go now! I hear there's a pie contest!" Me and -surprisingly- Grimm screamed, "PIE CONTEST?" She started clapping her hands, "I absolutely LOVE these!" While she was excited, I was dumbfounded, "Ok, I know the word pie and contest, but what is a PIE-CONTEST?" Everyone around me gasped. "You. Don't. Know. What. A. Pie. Contest. IS?" Sabrina shouted. Aww man! I slipped.

"Nooo, am I supposed to?" Everyone screamed a "YES!". Doofus -Grimm- sighed, "I'll explain it along the way Pus face." I stuck my tongue out. We piled into the car while Grimm explained.

"A pie contest is were people gather and we see who's eats the most. Sometimes, there's a clock, and sometimes it's just amounts. Some people make HUGE records with them and get put in a book called…well I forgot the first part. It's something like "Blank book of Word Records" and they come out each year-"

"Do they become famous?" I asked suddenly. She rose an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I said, do they become famous?" Ms. I-Know-Everything turned to Jake in the mirror, he shrugged, "They usually do, as far as I know." I rubbed my hands together eagerly…hmmm, a chance to be famous? I'm SO there! AND I GET TO WIN BY EATING! YAY!

**AT THE FAIR...**

**I. Love. Pie. **It's one of the greatest things invented by humans (and workers!). When we were driving into the parking lot, a banner was hung, saying, "PIE CONTEST TODAY! 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners receive a fabulous prize!" and it looked like people had thrown ACTUAL pies at the banner. Elvis looked longingly at the sausages inside the fair. Uncle Jake put an even bigger dog leash on him.

I took out my flute as we got a parking space, I asked my minions to get me ten pies. Why? One for Red, Daphne, Jake, Grimm, and 5 for me. Simple as that. Oh and that extra was to eat on the way there. They looked confused as I passed them out.

"We're gonna fling these puppies at the sign there." Elvis growled. Oops, forgot to give him one, "Grimm, give Elvis a piece of your pie."

"Why?" She said, shocked that she would have to share her only normal food in life.

"BECAUSE, Elvis wants pie." The dog growled and shook his head, "Then what is it?"

"I think he was offended when you said, 'We're gonna fling these PUPPIES at the sign.'" Marshmallow said. Elvis nodded. I bristled, "Well sorry." Grimm gasped sarcasm-ly. Is that even a word? I did not know, and was not planning to find some stupid word in a -shudders-book. Or as Grimm calls it -scary music inserted- DICTIONARY.

"Did Puck-the INfamous 'Trickster' King- just say what I THINK he said?" She said oh so cleverly, is some way. It sounded clever, oh wait, she was OFFENDING me. Now it sounds…what's the word? Jank. I heard it on some TV show…

"Yes, but I only say that to good-looking people." I said smugly.

Grimm rolled her eyes, "So I guess you don't really say that to yourself." Of course I don't! Or I'd be a crazy person talking to myself-WAIT A MINUTE! Oh it's ON! I looked at the five pies, we hadn't thrown them yet. I smiled evilly, "Yeah, nor do I say to you, Pie face." She muttered to herself in confusion, "Pie fa-?"

She didn't get to finished, she was covered in pumpkin guts and all the sugar and cinnamon goodness inside. Wait, does that mean I just thought she smelled nice? WHOA. NO. I did NOT. Stupid puberty.

"PUCK!" She screamed. Ahh, music to my ears. She threw her pie at me, instead of at the sign.

"GAH!" then, "Oooh! Blueberry!" I licked off some pie off my fingers and wiped some off my face. Grimm should be GLAD I hit her with pie! I AM ROYALTY! People would PAY for me to hit them…well some. Others are too weak and wimpy saying, "No! No! I'll get dirty!" DIRTY IS A WAY OF LIFE!

"I will KILL you!" She screeched, and chased me towards the entrance, but before I ran inside, pushing aside a little girl, I threw two of my pies at the sign. The little girl started crying, so I gave one of my pies to her to try and shut her up. She did. Then the girl showed the pie to her mom. I could faintly hear her saying, "Mommy! That dirty boy gave me a pie!" Dirty boy? I actually brushed my hair and teeth this morning (both with a tooth brush)! That's _dirty_? And here I'm _actually_ trying to change. Gosh, people are so picky! Dogface -not Elvis, the _big_ Dogface- was catching up with me. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction that actual fear was rising in my throat.

"Grimm! Better hurry up! I think your fatness is getting in the way!" I sang, dodging some guys throwing baseballs at the bottles. Ahh, it's like miniature dodge ball! I accidentally, ACCIDENTALLY, pushed some old guy in the pool. Yeah, there was a pool. It would be nice for me to cool off there, but sadly, Grimm gave me no choice.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RODENT!" She yelled. Why rodent? Did I _really_ look like a street rat, also known as rodent (I decided I would be a little smarter at this point)? Let's see, baggy, dirty jeans, worn out hoodie, untied shoes, pie faced. Oh yeah, but more like…hmmm…what's the word? Is there such thing as a pie rat? Whatever.

"You wish ugly!" I said, she actually growled. She then stopped. What? I looked ahead of me…

You would think this was your worst nightmare, but me, heaven. I was headed straight for the pie contest. Too late. I guess everyone already knew that this guy-who's pie is now everywhere on me-had just lost the contest. All because of ME! People were giving me glares, and the guy that lost-he didn't look very big- gave out a whimper. Well, so much for entering and winning…and being famous I might add.

Then he exclaimed, "MY PIE! NOW I LOST THE CONTEST! WAAAAHHH!" Well, I added the last part. I felt so….proud. MY TRICKSTER SELF WAS COMING BACK! People booed me, but WHATEVER was what I was thinking! I started dancing around like a maniac, "WOOO!"

"ROBIN GOODFELLOW! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?" Uh-oh. Red, Jake, Sabrina (AAAHHH!), Daphne and even Elvis were giving me glares. I smirked, "THE TRICKSTER IS COMING BACK! MUHAHAHAH!"

I heard Daphne mutter, "I think he's had too much pie." Then she looked around, "Hey where's Elvis?" The anger was gone it had faded away. And was now replaced by hysterics, "NOOO!" we all cried. We spread all around searching for the huge dog. This was NOT good, this was horrifying! I hoped that the fair didn't sell sausages.

"ELVIS! ELVIS! WHERE THE MUFFINS ARE YA!" I shouted. I pushed through the billions of people. Gosh, who knew one little stinkin' fair could attract so many stinkin' humans and Everafters?

"Hey! Watch it dirt bag!" A boy shoved me. ME? He had DIRTY blonde hair! Also hazels eyes, just a B.T.W. Me; I had golden hair! HE SHALL TAKE BACK THOSE EVIL INFESTED WORDS WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM!

"Watch where you're shoving, street urchin!" I shoved him back. He growled, "Shut up dirt head!"

"Blubber head!"

"Dodo face!" WHAT?

"TOAD FACED!" I guess I will have to use some of my snarky combats that I would usually use on Grimm…Elvis and Ugly-Grimm-would have to wait. This peasant right here is going D-O-H-W-N-N. DOHWNN!

"WARTFACE!'

"I JUST SAID THAT!"

"NO you said toad face!"

"They're the exact same thing, DUMB BLONDE!" (No offence to blondes -you're not dumb I know- that are reading) I screamed at him.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"OH YES I DID!"

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!"

"MY HAIR IS GOLDEN!" Gosh, can't people see the difference of gold and blonde? Oh wait, I have pie in my face and hair. Bleh. The boy growled at me. What the heck is with humans these days!

"Puck! What the heck are you doing?" I felt S-GRIMM pull my arm, "We have to go find Elvis!" The evil monster -aka the monstrous boy- laughed, "Ha! You can't even save yourself and now your girlfriend has to defend you?"

He turned to Sabrina- Grr…I QUIT!- who looked surprised at his statement, "Girlfriend?" Oh yeah, I did catch that word in there…WHAT THE MUFFINS?

"GRIMM IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed, "And I DO NOT need her defending me!" Sabrina-WHATEVER!- looked a little hurt, but then her eyes turned murderous, I mean, SCARY murderous, "You think Puck can't defend himself? And who the heck are YOU Mr. I'm-SO-Ultimate?" I guess she's referring to the dude, 'cause I've never seen-and hope to not experience-her glare at me like THAT!

The guy bristled, "I'm Connor Crudités. My dad is the one who opened this place up, so you SHOULD show me respect before I get my dad's guards to THROW you out." Then he threw us a sickly smile, "And of course your friend -Puck-," He snickered, which got my blood boiling, "can't defend himself, I mean, he got a GIRL, a small tween-ish, to defend him. Ha!" Sabrina stared at him and guess what she did after that? It actually made me PROUD of her. Grimm smiled small-ly at him, "Yeah, you're right, I AM a girl, a small tween-ish girl," Connor smiled triumphantly, "But, Puck here CAN defend himself, I just help out." Guess what she did? GUESS, guess, GUESS! Nah I'll just tell you, she punched him in the face.

"Woo hoo!" I shouted, and here I thought me and Sabrina were having some bonding time, but noooo. She just went and slapped me across the face. She made a face as she saw the pie filling on her hand, "Gack!" I stifled a laugh, but my cheeks still hurt. She glared at me-but not like Connor- and grabbed my hand. It was weird, I felt some tingling going up and down my spine. But I'll worry about it later…

"C'mon, we still have to find Elvis!" She said. We still searched, some people peeked at Connor's unconscious body, but it didn't seem like anybody called security. Hmmm…

The Marshmallow came running towards us, "I found Elvis!" Me and Grimm breathe a sigh if relief, "Thank goodness, Daphne," Grimm said, then looked around, "Where is he?"

The piggy smiled, "Up there!" She pointed to the…

"OH NO FAIR!" I shouted, stomping my feet. The contestants had scattered after my…_ahem_…scene, and now, that big dog was eating ALL THE PIES!

"Move it doggie! I want some pie too!" I dived into the pie that had fallen on the ground while people had ran away. It's like jumping to a pie pile (hah, tongue twister!) of deliciousness! The munchkin joined in seconds later while Grimm looked bored with her hands on her hips. Red was looking nervously at the pie. What? Does she have pie-a-phobia? I probably said that out loud 'cause she glared at me.

I tasted SO many pies. Blueberry, pecan, key lime, strawberry, pumpkin, banana cream…my tongue was hanging. Hmm…how could I finish this faster? I thought about changing into some creature, but that would be WAY to long. Instead, I called my minions (A LOT OF THEM) to pick up the pie, well, what was left of the pies and bring it to my room. Elvis and Daphne glared as they took it all. I smiled triumphantly. Elvis barked loudly at me and chased me all the way out of the fair with Red, Daphne, Jake, and Grimm trailing behind.

Once we got home, the old lady wondered why we were (most of us) covered in pie. Daphne giggled and said, "There was a pie contest today and Puck ruined it."

The old lady glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Puck, that means you'll be the first to take a-"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! I WILL NOT TAKE A BATH! NEEEVVVEEERRR! Anything else besides that!" I screamed. Sabrina smiled evilly. What? "Well, you don't have to take a bath-"

"YES!" I did a victory dance. She didn't stop there, "But-"

"NO!" I wailed. I could see she was getting ticked off, "SHUT UP and let me finish!"

She sighed, "But you have to take a shower." What? I hate not knowing things…

"A shower? What's that?" I asked, not knowing what it was. Now the old lady smiled evilly, along with everybody else. Even Elvis was giving me a creepy smile. Daphne's was the creepiest though. Oh no, I think this is their revenge!

"You'll see." They said simultaneously. _Creeeeppyy. _

THAT WAS HORRIFYING! It hurts even MORE than a bath! It takes WAY more dirt from me! People, if you want to live, NEVER take a shower! Connor's words got me thinking too. Why would he assume GRIMM is my GIRLFRIEND? I mean, she's hideous!…isn't she? Oh gosh I hate puberty. Lately, I've been looking at girls and stuff. _Ugh. _Ok, that's off the subject of the evil showers. BACK TO SHOWERS! I shuddered.

Please, WE MUST FIGHT THE SHOWERS!

Well, at least I have my pie friends…

I love pie, you guys know that right? I also think it's better than girls.

_**A/N. **__Well, was this Puck-like? I wasn't really sure if this was good enough. I'm sorry it's been a long time! So this was for Katie! _

_But I can never forget my reviewers can I? Noo. _

_Thanks: LOVE, milmilcrystal (I TOTALLY AGREE!), Katie (That's MEAN. You're evil ya know that?), Cam, Banana x3, and Delia Anole _

_I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER! I have writers block. I think I need more entries… _

_Also, I just want to say, if you take out the 'uck' in Puck for the title, it says P-I-E-4-P right? Here's what it stands for in my opinion:_

_P-Puck_

_I-Is_

_E-Ensane (This is PUCK's POV, we all know his IQ)_

_4-For_

_P-Pie_

_~Lara _

_6/12/10 _

_Posted:6/17/10_


	7. PB&J

_**O.S. May 8 3:20 PM**_

_**O.F. May 8 6:21 PM**_

_**A/N. Okay-I'm back! :) This one took me really long because I wanted a creative idea. :) But anyways, this goes to an amazing writer named Jordan. :)**_

Disclaimer: I so don't own SG, nor the personalities. All I own is the plotline and Shawn.

Rated T for minor cursing (not like what I did in THFAR-I apologize for that)  
  
**Chapter 7: PB&J**

I woke up to sound of wailing.

Lovely, isn't it?

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a very pissed off Puck.

"What is it Puck?" I groaned, trying to hide the crying with a pillow. I noticed Daphne wasn't sleeping beside me anymore. Huh, that's a first...

"Sabrina! It's 1 PM! For most of this morning, I had to deal with this monster!" He pointed to the bundle in his arms. Basil cried louder. Puck winced.

I laughed at him, "Just give him to my mom, you dumbo."

Puck snapped indignantly, "Well, for your info, she's not home!"

"What? Why?"

"She went to some stupid meeting in New York. She's coming home tonight...hopefully earlier." While Puck was talking, I took Basil from his arms.

"Sheesh, Puck! Basil's only a baby."

At the sound of his name, Basil smiled, "Bay-siw!"

"A DEMON baby!" Puck retorted.

"Dee-mun!" Basil cried happily. I laughed at how cute Basil was.

"What did you feed Daphne and Red while I was sleeping by the way?"

Puck looked confused, "I'm supposed to feed them?"

I heard two more wails from outside the room and came in two angry little girls, "Puck! We're hungry!"

Red added quietly, "We're starving."

Daphne noticed me awake, "Sabrina! Can you make us PB&J?"

I shot daggers at Puck, then turned back to my sister, "Yeah, sure. But you need breakfast."

"Oh we already had pancakes. Mom made some before she left."

"What time is it now?"

"1 PM-this is the second time I've said this," Puck interrupted, "And Grimm-make me some food too."

"What am I? Your mom?"

"No, but you can be my girlfriend."

Daphne and Red 'ooohed' while my mouth went dry, "Uhh..."

"I'm joking, Sabrina," Puck flashed her a grin, "I know you don't want a relationship like that now."

Puck and I had decided to become friends -and only friends- after the war was over. Yeah he still pranked me, but it usually didn't piss me so off as he used to. Oh, and he's been attempting to only call me as Sabrina than Grimm these days...

My face seemed to return to its normal color, "Oh, thanks for remembering."

"No prob. Now are you going to make me some food or do I have to force you to?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm getting up, you dweeb."

"You don't have to get up. We can just do a few things in your bed," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Daphne and Red made gagging expressions while I blushed.

"Puck!"

"Kidding."

"Good..."

"Kinda."

~*~

"There's no bread or peanut butter, Daphne." I had looked through all the cupboards and found no sign of bread or the nutty butter. Regular bread and butter to be exact. There was a jar of armadillo butter...

"What?" She and Red shouted, "No!"

I assured them, "Don't worry, I'll get Puck to take me to the grocery store while you guys stay here."

"You better hurry though. We're starving!" I thought for a moment.

"What about you guys reheat and eat what Granny made last night then I'll bring home the supplies?"

"Well, okay," Red said.

"Oh! And mom says you have to bring Basil with you," Daphne added, pushing him into my arms.

I nodded, "Hey, Puck! We're bringing Basil!" Daphne and Red decided to get out of the kitchen and go upstairs.

Puck groaned from the living room, "No! Not him!" He flew into the kitchen and crossed his arms, "No way are we bringing him."

"Puck-we have to!"

"No!"

"Puck," I said menacingly. He winced.

"...no."

I sighed, 'I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.' I swallowed nervously. This kind of thing isn't exactly in my personality...

I walked up to Puck and put my lips very close to his ear, so that when I would talk, my lips would brush against it, "Please."

He didn't push me away, but froze and inhaled a sharp breath...  
"No..."

'Damn him,' I thought. This seductive thing wasn't my forte. I put Basil on the counter before returning to Puck. I gave him a sly smile, and put my hands on his waist. Puck got paler as our heads got closer...

"F-fine!" He exclaimed, pushing me away this time. His face was flushed and embarrassed. I snickered and carried Basil again, "Hear that, Basil? We're going to the grocery store!"

Puck was still red by the time we flew up in the sky. The grocery store wasn't at all too far away. We landed and the color had returned to his face.

"Man, that baby has to lose some weight!"

"That's mean!" I said to him.

"I'm sorry. My mistake. I meant you," He smirked.

"You try to keep playing with me, and what happened in that kitchen may be relived."

Puck immediately turned red and muttered, "Don't do that again."

I turned around to face him, snickering "Why not?"

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he returned to his egoistical self, "You'll find out if you do that again."

We entered the grocery store and I immediately picked up a cart and put Basil in it, "So we need bread and peanut butter..."

"Let's get the bread first. It's closer," Puck suggested. I nodded in agreement.

We passed a few aisles before getting to the bread. People gave us some weird looks. I guess that's what came with carrying a baby around in a cart.

"Wheat bread or white bread, Sabrina?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just pick one."

"White," I answered.

"Then we'll get wheat." He reaches for the bread.

"Puck!" I snapped.

"Kidding!" His hand moved over to the white bread.

I huffed, "Would you stop doing that? It's annoying."

"To you it may be, but your reactions are so cute!" He laughed, putting an arm around my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked.

"We act more like a couple than just friends, you know?"

"Tell me about it-especially that episode in the kitchen."

"Hey!" we turned to see a familiar pair of eyes staring at us, "What are you doing with my child and fiancé?"

Shawn Jameson was storming towards us with a goofy grin on his face. He immediately changed it into a furious expression.

"Shawn," Puck said in a warning tone.

The black haired boy bounced up to me and wrapped an arm around me, "Don't worry, I'll make the bad man go away..."

I shrugged off his arm and glared at him, "Stop making a scene!" Shoppers around us were giving us curious looks. I tried slapping him but he moved out of the way.

"But you're cheating on me with this...this monster!" He faked a horrified expression. "If this was just you, it'd be one thing. But we have a baby now, Sabrina. You can't go around doi-oof!"

At this point, Puck was extremely pissed and punched him in the stomach. The shoppers quickly dispersed from the scene.

"Dude uncalled for," Shawn wheezed.

"Shawn, stop being an ass," Puck retorted, "You're too dramatic."

"Well I have to find SOME way to amuse myself." He stood up and brushed himself off, "So what are you ladies doing here today?"

Puck twitched, "My wings may be pink, but that doesn't make me a girl!"

How Shawn knew about Puck was that he was an Everafter himself. He was a descendant of a not very known story, but that doesn't matter right now.

The boy snickered, "To me it does."

"Anyways, Shawn, shouldn't you go back to work?" I said, eyeing his vest.

He rolled his eyes, "My job's to help the shoppers here, and in this case-you guys ARE my shoppers!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, could you go get us some peanut butter?"

He mock saluted me, "Yes, Ma'am!" Shawn ran to the other side of the store and came back later with some peanut butter.

"Thanks," I said, putting it into the car.

"Anything for a pretty lady," he said brightly. Basil waved at him. "And for a handsome looking baby too."

"'M ham-som!" Basil said.

"Well thanks, Shawn. See you at school." Puck and Shawn bumped fists.

"Let's get this to the checkout counter," I said.

"Nooo, I say we should go to the ones where we check out ourselves," Puck said.

"Why?"

"I don't want some old guy at the checkout counter checking you out! That's my job!"

"Puck!"

"Kidding!" He laughed along with Shawn.

"Jameson! Stop jibber-jabbing and get back to work!" Shawn's boss appeared around the corner.

Shawn sighed and waved us goodbye.

~*~

"...and remember: I love you!" We laughed at the How-To-Make-A-  
Sandwich video. Daphne giggled,

"Ah, 'thecomputernerd' is so funny..."

There was a knock at the door and Puck opened it to reveal my mom. She smiled at us, "Hey guys..."

She trailed off as she looked around the living room, "It's so clean..."

"Happy Mother's Day!" We chorused.

"Aww, thanks guys! Did you cook dinner?"

"Sorry-no. But we did make PB&J," I said.

"Oh goody! I'll go into the kitchen and get some."

"No!" we shouted, but she opened the door.

"What the heck went in here?" Mom sounded pissed. Inside the kitchen, the walls were covered in bread, peanut butter, and jelly.

We were all silent, then Puck said, "Uhh...thecomputernerd told us  
that millions of people have died putting PB&J together?"

She turned to us and said calmly, "Just eat your dang sandwiches." She turned on her heels and walked upstairs.

Daphne pointed to her messed up sandwich, then said in a high pitched voice, "Oh my gosh! I'm going to eat you now!"

_**A/N. Yeah, a random chapter. But finally right? :) Thecomputernerd is so random...**_

Happy Mother's Day! :D  
-Lara


End file.
